


The Devil Tips His Hat To Me

by sleepscribbling



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Attempted Rape, F/M, Mind Control, Possession, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepscribbling/pseuds/sleepscribbling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory gets lost and falls into the hands of a monster, a demon the Doctor has met before. Written for <a href="http://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com/365.html?thread=1545325#t1545325">this prompt</a> from the Eleventy Kink meme on livejournal - because evil!possessed!Rory with fire is cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Tips His Hat To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Possession/mind control, noncon, psychological abuse, pyrokinesis, language, religious references. Also, spoilers for Series 6 through "The Almost People."

Rory finds himself lost somewhere between the flight deck and his destination, and that's when all the evil begins. He's somewhere unfamiliar out in space, so he doesn't have the best sense of direction, but he's never felt so disoriented before. Rory figures it'll pass soon, and until then he'd best get to work returning to the Doctor and Amy. He pulls the nearest door open, and finds a long, dark grey corridor. A small sign to his left reads, “Port Kor-375,” with a series of directions below, written in an illegible alien script. Otherwise, the walls are completely blank. There's several doors along the sides of the corridor, but all the ones that Rory tries are stuck fast or locked.

Rory's been walking down the hallway for just a minute when he encounters an Ood. It doesn't look much like Nephew, the only other Ood Rory's ever seen; there's some resemblance, but this Ood is taller, and its eyes are bright red. It says, in a smooth, cultured voice, “Greetings, Rory Williams. You should run.” It shakes the translation orb in its hand, which is glowing white. “Apologies. You should run for your life.” Then it presses the orb to its own forehead, and begins to scream. Needing no second warning, Rory turns and darts away; a moment later, he hears a thump as the Ood hits the floor.

Rory runs with no reason or rhyme, just trying to get out of there. He has to find his way back to Amy - how could he have lost her? She was just going off to the toilet, wasn't she? Or was he there, and heading back? Rory finds that he doesn't even remember.

He moves remarkably fast down the metal hallways, turning left at each fork. He thinks he's getting the hang of the place when he finds himself face-to-face with another Ood, its eyes the same shade of crimson (he hopes red eyes are natural for Ood, but a bit of fear in his mind tells him that's not the case). “Greetings, Rory. We have waited so long for an audience with you. Now turn and face the legion of the Beast.” Its tone is low and threatening, and he can tell right away that it's nothing to be messed with.

Rory tears off again. He's been chased by everything from vampires to the Roman legion, and this Ood shouldn't be any worse, but it seems to be moving impossibly fast. “You are mortal, boy, and I can keep running forever. Turn and greet my power!” The voice echoes around the corridors, amplified in Rory's head. Its speech seems to grow louder and louder even as he gets farther away.

Then he reaches a hallway that ends at a lift, with no other exits and the Ood closing in fast. Rory punches the button furiously, jumps through as soon as the doors slide open, and then hits the first floor button he sees inside, as the Ood gets closer. He can hear the mechanical whirring of the doors shutting, but the Ood continues its approach, and it closes the gap between itself and the lift. The alien reaches out its hand, holding the orb high – and then the lift doors slam shut. On the Ood's arm.

Rory panics. He slams the “Door Close” button again and again, but the arm is stuck fast. He'd push the Ood away, but he doesn't know what getting close would mean. He's not sure exactly what a hostile Ood would do to him, but he's sure it could inflict a lot of pain. And as Rory's thinking this through more, it speaks again.

“Let me in. You cannot avoid me forever,” the deep voice says. “You are nothing compared to me.”

Rory tries to sound brave, even when stuck in the corner of a tiny box. “What are you, then?” He presses the buttons again, for all the floors, hoping the doors would slide shut for good, but to no avail.

“I cannot be described.”

“Name, then? You have a name?” Keep talking, Rory thinks – distract it, while he tries to find a way to get the doors closed.

The Ood, or the Ood's master, laughs. “I have so many names. I have been called the Fallen One, the Lone Power, the Adversary, the Beast, the Bringer of Darkness, Lord of the Flies; I am all at once and more. I am Lucifer, Baal, Mephistopheles...”

The idea that the Devil has come here to this random corner of space is implausible but terrifying. Rory takes off one of his shoes and throws it at the Ood, hoping to dislodge its hand. It doesn't work. Rory digs around in his jacket, and his hand comes to rest on a pocket knife he got while he was in Arizona. He clutches the handle, realizing it may be his last defense.

“You fight valiantly, boy, but you cannot win.”

Rory tries not to shake as he replies, voice full of false confidence, “I've won against a lot of things. I fought for the Roman army. I've faced death – I died and disappeared, and then come back. What can you do?”

The Beast that speaks through the Ood says, “This.”

Rory blinks. The gunmetal gray walls of the elevator are suddenly covered with strange black runes, glyphs stretching from floor to ceiling. They're unlike anything he's seen. Rory reaches out and touches one, and it's hot; he can feel the heat radiating into the lift. Then, through the crack in the doors of the elevator, another arm comes into view. Rory can't tell what the Ood's doing until a pair of bolt cutters slides into the opening. The doors to the lift are finally wrenched open, and the Ood steps into the threshold and stares into his wide brown eyes. Rory's pressed into a corner, hoping death will be swift again and that Amy and the Doctor will be okay - then the Ood's tentacles writhe up and a vast cloud of red mist spills out.

The Ood crumples to the ground, and Rory pulls its body fully into the lift, closing the doors smoothly after it. The creature's purpose has been fulfilled. He cracks his knuckles, punches the button for floor 13, then prepares to ascend.

~

Rory has a fire in his head; that's what it feels like. He feels hot all over, like he wants to strip off all his clothes and jump into a bath of ice water or a freezing river. And at the same time, his skin doesn't feel like his own, it's all strange and alien, a bit detached from reality. “That's only me you're feeling,” the demonic voice says. It's not even speaking out loud now; the thought just vibrates in his brain. Rory urges his body to run, the classic fight-or-flight response, but his legs walk out of the lift, and proceed down the next corridor slowly; Rory is taking his time before he gets to where he needs to go.

He passes more mysterious alien letters on the wall, spelling out strange alien words in long-forgotten languages, and yet somehow he can understand them all. Once, Rory looks down and catches a glimpse of something black on his hands. He checks his right hand, and finds more of the glyphs printed there, as if they had been stamped onto his skin. Then he turns his palm over, and the letters have disappeared from his hand.

Rory looks around again; the walls here are completely covered in symbols. But these spell out messages for him, threats, and warnings: Several say “Hate Amy,” or even worse, “Kill Amy.” A few others have just the word “Amy” repeated over and over again, and a few letters on the floor in front of him read, “Hurt Amy, break Amy, die Amy.” Rory shakes his head to try and clear it, but if anything he only finds more of the messages printed every which way. Some are in the ancient runic languages, while others are in English, Welsh, French, or Japanese. All of them are legible for him, and none are pleasant.

Occasionally he glances around and thinks he sees “Kill” imprinted on his wrist, or “Die Amy” all over his hands. Whenever he inspects them closely, there's just smooth pale skin, but it feels warm, like he almost scalded his hand with boiling water. He tries to ignore the messages and keep moving onward, down more hallways to where it's darker.

At the end of this corridor is a sliding door, and Rory presses a button to open it. On the other side he sees his wife, and she looks startled.

“Hello, Amy,” the Beast says in Rory's voice. “I've been looking for you.”

“Yeah, me too,” Amy says, sounding relieved. “Where the hell have you been all this time? The Doctor has been looking all over, we're really worried.”

“Amy, come on, calm down,” Rory says, still not himself.

“But I thought you'd been killed!” Amy replies, frantic. “I'm so glad you're all right, Rory, now we've got to get out of here, it just isn't safe.” She grabs his hand, but he smoothly slips it away.

“You've got nothing to worry about, absolutely nothing is out of place. Believe me.” (He doesn't believe it himself.)

“But we've got to keep going, the Doctor said...”

“We're not going back to the Doctor, Amy.”

Her eyes are wide now, and she asks, “Are you feeling all right?”

Rory laughs, softly. “Never better.”

She backs up a few feet. “Rory, you're scaring me. Seriously, you are scaring me.”

“I know.” She steps back again, but he crosses the space between them and puts his hands on her shoulders, fixing her in place. He kisses her, hot and quick, lips jammed against hers.

After a minute, she jerks her head back. “What are you doing? Have you forgotten what's going on? The TARDIS is trying _to kill us_ , Rory! House is all around us, I'm surprised nothing terrible has happened since we've been standing here. What if he sends that alien, the Nephew, after us again?”

“I could take care of Nephew,” Rory says. “I'm far stronger than just one Ood.” (And he knows it, too. He can picture how easy it would be to crush an Ood's bones, or cut it up with his knife. The thought of it disgusts Rory.)

“But you –” Amy tries to protest, but Rory holds a hand over her mouth. She keeps struggling.

“Our best strategy now is to crash-land the TARDIS,” Rory says calmly. “It'd kill House's influence, and then we could escape, leave the Doctor behind, restart our lives together. We could go anywhere, just you and me, and stay there for the rest of time. Doesn't that sound better, Amy?” _Say no_ , Rory thinks, desperately.

“It sounds terrible – wait, what are you doing?”

His right hand feels uncomfortably warm all of a sudden, like it's the middle of summer and he's just touched a hot metal car door. He raises it away from Amy, and then a burst of fire flickers across his palm. It's only there for a second before it flares out, but it's bright and hot and real. Amy stares down at his arms, looking terrified. She doesn't say anything more, but Rory can tell from her face that she's thinking the same thing he is: _What is going on and how can I get out of it?_

Amy shakes, trying to get free. Rory thinks the Beast's going to make him kiss her again, but instead he just pulls her close and licks the lobe of her ear. Then he whispers, “Don't try and fight it, Amy. You know this is what you want.” He bites her ear, and she cringes. Rory can feel her stiffen underneath, and he still wishes he could just get through to her. He wishes the creature would just say it had taken Rory's body, tell her, “I am the Adversary and the Enemy, I am the Prince of Darkness and the Creature in the Shadows,” just so Amy would know it wasn't him. She had to see how dramatically wrong this all was and how much he wished the monster would just leave him alone; the idea that Amy though he was doing this hurt even more than the possession had.

Rory kisses her again, forcing her lips apart with his and invading her open mouth. A thought flashes through his mind – she's an amazing kisser. Rory knows what he's doing is wrong, but it's almost easy to let go and lose himself in it, kiss his wife like there's no tomorrow, give in and love all of it.

Amy bites down on his tongue, hard. Then she bites him again, strong enough to draw a small trickle of blood. He breaks the kiss, but licks it off without much of a thought; the Devil inside his mind relishes the warm, metallic taste. Then the Beast begins to speak again. “Look Amy, I've learned a little trick since the last time you left me.” He holds his hands together, and a burst of fire appears in his cupped palms, as if an invisible lighter were held between them. In just a few seconds, the flame goes from its original orange color to green; it progresses up the spectrum to blue, then indigo, violet, and white, getting hotter every time. “Would you like to feel the fire?" Even Rory isn't sure how he's kept from getting burnt – this Beast has some intense powers.

Her eyes are wide and desperate, and Rory hears his own voice continuing, “If you pull another little stunt like that, you get burned. Do you understand me?" She nods. “Good,” Rory says. “Raise your skirt.”

She hikes her skirt up, and the fireball extinguishes itself. “Back up against the wall. And take down your tights.”

Amy shivers a bit, but complies. “Now?” she asks, sounding terrified.

 _Don't touch her, you monster_ , Rory thinks, but then he finds his hand snaking between Amy's legs. He tears away her panties then reaches up and inside her, while his index finger idly circles on her clit. The familiar, intimate motions now seem awful; he knows she's only staying there out of sheer terror. Amy moans, and Rory hates himself.

He focuses hard, concentrating on regaining control of his hand. Rory feels his fingers, slick and wet, and tries to draw them away from Amy. Every time he tries to pull away, thought the Beast's voice whispers, “More,” and Rory feels a shock of pain. Then the pain is coupled with an unnerving shock of pleasure, and he realizes that he's grinding up against her. His hips move against Amy's side, under the Beast's control, and he feels the unpleasant heat again, spreading in waves all over his body. Rory can hardly think.

The part of his brain screaming _No_ is drowned out by a cacophony of sensations. His hands are hot and his face is cold and he's soaked with sweat and bone-dry and terrified and crazed and ecstatic. Rory gets off, a blinding, rocketing physical sensation that brings him only cold pleasure. He pulls out of Amy, then clicks his fingers, and the wetness evaporates off them in seconds.

Amy's breathing hard. Her eyes are wide open, staring up at him. She laughs a little, nervously, and pulls her skirt back down.

Somehow, the dizzy sensation is fading for Rory, and his mind feels clearer now. He notices, on the wall behind Amy, the graffiti have changed. Just above his wife's head, a couple of the “Hurt Amy” messages have changed, to read “Find the real Amy” and “Save the TARDIS.” Then Rory blinks, there's laughter inside his head again, and the graffiti are gone.

“Come on, Rory, you can stop it now.”

The Beast tries to get Rory to shake his head and keep going, but he manages to grit his teeth and say, “No.” And Amy's grinning, he thinks, unless he's imagining it. Above her on the wall, the message changes again for an instant, to “Find the real Amy.” When he glances back, it says “Die.”

Then he realizes the meaning of all the graffiti – the words on the walls weren't put there by the Beast. All those “Kill Amy”s were a message, from the true TARDIS, trying to warn him. It's only a theory, of course, but it's better than anything else he can come up with; Rory has to have faith.

“You're not real,” he says, finally speaking for himself. Then he feels a sharp jolt of pain, as if someone's punched him in the face, but Rory's somehow wrestled control of his voice away from the Beast and he doesn't intend to relinquish it again. He focuses all his energy into keeping control.

“What?”

Rory reaches into his pocket and closes his hand around the handle of his knife. “You. Are. Not. Real.”

Amy recoils, and shouts, “I'm your wife, dammit!”

“I wish – ” Rory grunts, still fighting the influence of the possession, “Wish I could believe you.” He reaches a hand out to her, but she doesn't take it, she just starts talking.

"Once, you told me it hurt that you'd never be as good for me as the Doctor, and I never forgot that.” Amy continues, with an edge in her voice, “Our first proper kiss was at a party where I was being paid by the hour. When I was 16, I walked in on you wanking, and you were so embarrassed you didn't talk to me for days. I watched you die for the Doctor, never as good as him, and get erased from time. I forgot you, Rory Williams, and now I know you again. Believe in me.”

He tries to keep calm – maybe she is really Amy. “When was our wedding?”

“June... the 25 – no, June 26, 2010.”

“And what do you think about my face?”

Amy's expression is blank. “...Sorry?”

“My face!” Rory repeats. “Is it stupid, or what?” She just stares, and by then Rory's got his mind made up. “You're not my Amy.”

He pulls out the pocket knife, and holds it up, ready to strike.

Amy shrieks, “Nooo!” Then, bizarrely, her hair bursts into flames. Rory stares on, has to grit his teeth and clench his fists to keep from going after her, from saving what looks like his own wife. But it's too late for that; he knows that hair is full of oils that will burn rapidly, and doom the false Amy. Rory tries to block out the whispers of the Beast and closes his eyes. Despite keeping them shut tight, he can hear flames crackling, and an unearthly cry.

When he opens his eyes a minute later, he doesn't see the gruesome scene he could imagine all too well from his nursing experience – just Amy's jacket, skirt, and boots, lying empty on the ground. He blinks, and those disappear as well, leaving the scent of smoke in the air.

A voice begins shouting at him, sounding half like the Devil and half like the House: “Congratulations on your hollow victory. The real Amy is long gone. The TARDIS archives contain thousands more monsters, I can manifest any of them to torture you...”

“You still think you can win?” Rory cries out loud. “Go to Hell.”

Rory's mind fills with screaming, the cries of the mysterious power that was possessing him mixed with House's voice. He clutches his head, then slumps against the wall and blacks out.

~

Four minutes later, Rory comes to, with nothing around to show that there was even a struggle. All around, the walls of the TARDIS are blank. Everything is empty and quiet.

Then he hears a door slide open and Amy rushes into view. “My god, I'm so glad you're safe,” he says, standing up and pulling her into a hug.

“Me?” she asks, sounding a bit confused. When they break the hug, Rory notices her eyes are shining with tears too. She says, “You too. Not getting separated from you again. Rory...”

“Come on,” he says, “we've only got so long before House starts things up again, and we've still got to get to the control room.” He takes her hand, holds it tight, and together they start to run.


End file.
